


I Love Cheap Thrills

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon hockey universe but with vampires, Feeding, It's just a bunch of overly romantic vampire romance, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, full poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Mitch sees Matt and Auston taking a hit of blood before OT and gets jealous. Who's blood is Matt carrying around in his hockey pants during games and why the hell were they getting such a rush out of it?





	I Love Cheap Thrills

Mitch could hear his boyfriends hissing a hushed conversation below the roar of the crowd, the clatter of their teammates, and the coaches barking. He couldn’t make out what it was at first and then Auston practically snapped his teeth.

 

“Just give me a hit.”

 

Mitch craned his neck to look past Bozak. Auston was acting antsy, fidgeting with his jaw clenched. They were going into OT and the coach was riding Auston’s ass to get them the winning goal just because he’d done it flawlessly in the previous game. He was agitated, sweaty, and pale around the edges. Vampires were never really flushed except when they fed so that wasn’t surprising. A lot of people got turned off by the off color but Mitch thought Auston looked gorgeous like this - snarling, fangs showing, gloves working over the stick in frustration. Matt was cackling at him, head thrown back, the first hint of fang showing. Mitch got hot under the collar just watching them but the still wondered what they were talking about.

 

Matt leaned into his boyfriend’s personal space, head angled away from Mitch. “You sure, man?”

 

“Fuck yes I’m sure,” Auston shot back impatiently. “Give it to me.” 

 

“Are you going to ask nice?” Matt needled.

 

Auston hissed at him, lips pulling back to show his teeth. Matt snickered at him and his fangs were more prominent. Though Matt was older than both of them and had control over his vampiric marks, in the heat of the game and in his favorite game of riling Matthews up, some things slipped. Mitch knew his heart was pounding just watching the two of them. He could feel fresh sweat bead at the nape of his neck, tingles shooting down his stomach to his cock. It twitched inside his cup and he winced at the bite of plastic. 

 

Mitch and Matt had their ritual at the start of games and before OT with smelling salts, their secret handshake, the little dances, all that. What Auston and Matt were doing looked a lot like that. 

 

Matt bit off his gloves and tucked them next to his leg. He pulled something out of his pocket with his bare hand but kept it covered completely in the curl of his fist, tucking it in the shield of their bodies. He flicked off some kind of cap and then waved it under Auston’s nose. The other vampire’s eyes blew out at the smell and a growl erupted deep in his chest. Matt let out a pleased noise, more amused than soothing. 

 

Mitch blushed just watching them. 

 

Matt then did something with his hands that Mitch couldn’t quite see. Matt shook his fist and then took Auston’s jaw in the curl of his fingers, dipping their heads together. Auston wet his lips and then parted them to reveal a pink, hungry tongue. Mitch flushed hot and pressed a gloved hand between his legs just for a little pressure as blood rushed to his cock. Matt slid his thumb along Auston’s tongue, pressing and swirling obscenely on the glistening surface. It left a trail of stark crimson in its wake.

 

Matt’s breath hitched and he felt a shock of jealousy when he realized it was blood.   
  


The red disappeared as Auston’s mouth closed around Matt’s thumb. His lashes fell low as he sucked hard, just once, round cheeks hollowing as Matt slid the digit out. Auston’s eyes snapped open and they were blown out, all inky darkness rimmed in scarlet. He grinned and his fangs were unsheathed in their full glory. 

 

Even feeling spited, Mitch felt a pulse of pure want at the sight of them. 

 

“You ready now, Matts?” Matt challenged.    
  


  
“I’m so fucking ready.” Auston’s voice was low and rumbling, words grinding over gravel. 

 

They won that night.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Mitch spent a lot of time thinking about that game. He’d jerked off to it (Auston going full vamp was hot as fuck) but it was harsh with grit teeth. It was _angry_. He’d asked Matt and Auston about the incident but they’d waved him off. They dismissed it like it was nothing and acted like they had no idea what he was talking about. It was hot watching Auston and Matt doing anything together and when they ganged up on him he could never last. He always came at least twice with them and more if they fed off him. That was a rare occurrence in-season though. Mitch was healthy and young but his boyfriends wanted him to play his best. Having two vampire lovers wasn’t the way to stay at one hundred percent for games. The NHL usually frowned on that but they frowned on a lot of stuff - the fact that they were all guys, that it was a vampire/human relationship, that they were all on the same team, that there was _three_ of them. They hated all of it. Playing at their full best was the best way to thumb their noses at the NHL without making too much of a stink since they had (in the end) approved. 

 

Mitch kept wondering who’s blood it was that Matt kept stashed away for games. It was obviously a regular thing and it kind of pissed him off that Matt kept some other human’s blood tucked into his hockey pants alongside the smelling salts they used for their own little ritual. When the three of them had gotten together, Mitch had made it clear that he wasn’t comfortable with an open poly. He wanted Matt and Auston and _only_ them and he wasn’t comfortable with any of them taking another partner. _Especially_ not another human. 

 

It was a hard rule for Mitch. He wasn’t going to compromise his happiness or comfort for anyone, not even for two gorgeous hockey players who he loved with all his stupid little heart. They had all agreed to being exclusive but carrying some other human’s blood during a game almost felt like cheating. If it was bagged blood it wouldn’t be a big deal but it felt different than that.

 

Mitch had seen Auston drink the bagged stuff. He got full from it but it was _nothing_ like the reaction he’d seen at the rink. Blood that had been cooled and reheated wasn’t a “hit”, it didn’t give him a _thrill_. It didn’t work his boys up so much that they scored an OT goal in under a minute. Mitch tried to write his reaction to the whole thing as stress and hormones and general stupid kid jealousy. He knew how young he was and that this was his first real, serious relationship. There were bound to be some growing pains.

 

But now that Mitch had seen it he couldn’t unsee it. The same kind of blood ritual played out in two of their three following games. Matt gave Auston a hit and it always riled him up. It was bullshit, jealousy or not. When his patience was at his thinnest he’d actually confronted Matt about it, mouthing off that drinking blood in-game was illegal and that they should be careful. 

 

Matt had scoffed at him. “Less than four ounces is perfectly legal. Quit getting your panties in a twist, Mitchy.” 

 

Mitch had huffed and realized quickly he’d been pouting. Arms crossed over his chest, seconds away from stomping his foot, he’d turned into an absolute child. He’d immediately dropped his arms at the realization and spat a ‘whatever’ before storming off. He’d shaken off Matt’s grasping hand and ignored the playful call of his name. 

 

o0o

 

The game against Detroit had been rough and tumble but a satisfying win. Mitch was one of the last off the ice. He’d been playing it up to the crowd, blowing kisses and shooting winks, getting hoots and hollers from lots of pretty girls. He was flushed and giggling by the time he got back to the locker room. He didn’t pay much attention to his team mates as he got out of his skates and pads with practiced movements, jersey tossed carelessly in his bag. He stood and stretched, his thin tank sticking to his sweaty chest. He was mentally preparing himself to start the ritual of taking off his shin pads, socks, garters, hockey pants, all that. 

 

Mitch yelped as he was smacked against the lockers. Matt and Auston crowded him in, towering over him on each side. They were still in their pads and skates and it made them broad and tall, imposing. Their chests were glistening, bare underneath their pads and showing off the thick curve of their torsos. Their eyes were blown black and rimmed in with with the adrenaline of the game. They had a hand on each of his arms and together pinned him tight to the metal.

 

“You smell all excited, baby,” Matt rumbled with a lecherous grin. He leaned in and sniffed near Mitch’s throat. His lashes fluttered at the intimacy and he tilted his head for him. He knew how much vampires could get from a human’s scent. “High off the win or something else?”

 

“Looks like you guys are the ones high on something,” Mitch muttered with no small amount of bitterness. He’d seen them share a hit before the third period. It was that same red curl of blood on eager tongues, swallowed down before anyone could call them out on it.

 

Auston wasn’t paying a bit of attention. He dipped in and buried his face in Mitch’s throat. Mitch gasped as the vamp licked a bold stripe up his throat and he could smell the unnaturally cool musk rolling off his boyfriend. Auston purred deep in his chest as Mitch pawed blindly at him, catching the edge of his hockey pants like an anchor. “Do you want to come back with us tonight?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Mitch breathed out, leaning into his mouth and forgetting all about his petty shit in the moment. 

 

“Party at my place,” Matt crowed, craning his neck toward the rest of the locker room. “We’re skipping the after party, boys.”

 

Willy snorted and rolled his eyes, and the others laughed knowingly.

 

o0o

 

Mitch moaned, fingers aching as he twisted them in the hotel sheets. He panted and tried his best not to writhe. He wanted so badly to buck but Auston had his hips pinned to the bed. His palms were rough and his fingers curled like a steel trap. Mitch craned his head to look down and choked on a whimper at the sight of Auston between his wide open legs. Auston was rumbling in pure satisfaction as he suckled from his thigh. His bite had been careful and sure. There was a touch of scarlet at the corner of his mouth but he was always a neat eater. Auston was meticulous at licking him clean and never letting a drop go to waste. 

 

It felt obscenely good. He loved having any part of his lovers inside him. It was but the barest sips but it was _Auston_ drawing it out. He knew that the chemical makeup in the vampire’s saliva was helping put heat in Mitch’s veins but it was a venom he welcomed.  

 

Matt was watching them, always the protective one. He’d stripped down to nothing and was shamelessly hard in his naked glory. Matt had a hand between Auston’s shoulders in gentle guidance, a reminder to be careful.

 

“Slow, Matts, real slow,” Matt rumbled encouragingly. Auston made a pained noise in the back of his throat and Mitch shivered as he felt it against his skin. “I know. He’s so hot and sweet but you can’t take too much.” He dropped a hand onto the human’s stomach. “You’re doing good, baby. You look so fucking good. You looked good all game. He played so well, didn’t he Matts?”

 

Auston pet his hips and purred, lashes twitching against his cheeks. Mitch shuddered under the praise. He let his head fall back and made a quiet noise as it fell over the side of the bed. He hadn’t realized all his wriggling had put him so close to the edge. His blood rushed as the world turned upside down and he swallowed heavily, Adam’s apple bobbing. 

 

Matt snarled and moved to drop a knee on the bed. Auston’s fangs slid out of his thigh to keep the movement from jostling the wound but Mitch whined anyway in loss. Matt took the human by the throat and easily dragged him back down to the middle of the bed. Mitch’s hard cock visibly twitched. 

 

“You tempting brat,” Matt tisked, hovering over him and digging his thumb in his throat hard enough to dimple the skin. “All laid out like that under Auston’s fangs, ready to beg for more.” 

 

“Yeah,” Mitch agreed blindly, breathless and needy. Matt cupped the back of his neck and dragged him up enough to arch his pale throat like an offering. Auston moved up, shoulders catching under Mitch’s legs and forcing them up higher. With Matt hovering over him and Auston pressed close Mitch felt protected, treasured, cradled between the much stronger vampires. It felt like they were shielding him from the world, from every eye but theirs. He knew he was embarrassingly hard and leaking pre cum all over his abs. He should be ashamed but he bloomed under their attention, writhing and spreading out. He pushed up into Auston’s grip and Matt’s palm. 

 

“You want my bite too, don’t you baby boy?” Matt taunted. There was no malice in his voice, only lust and awe.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch croaked. 

 

Auston groaned and silently mouthed something against his leg right beside the bite. Mitch was too busy shivering at the sight of Auston starting to lick at the wound to catch what it was. The edges tugged with his tongue and his saliva tingled as it started to heal.

 

A desperate word bubbled up and popped out of Mitch’s trembling lips. “ _Don’t_.” 

 

Auston and Matt pulled back in near sync. Their touches softened and sweet little throaty sounds escaped them. Matt sat Mitch up and cradled him against his chest, Auston’s hands petting along his legs and hips.

 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, lips brushing his ear. 

 

“Don’t heal it all the way?” Mitch pleaded, feeling a little desperate as they tried to gentle him. Auston frowned but Mitch was too far gone to feel ashamed. “I...I want it to leave a mark.”

 

“No, sweetheart,” Auston rumbled. His voice was pitched into a low molasses sweetness that only came when they were all alone together in what the three of them had made their bed for the night. “We talked about this. We only feed from you if we heal you and you eat afterward.”

 

“But-” Matt caught his chin and turned his head, kissing softly to quiet him down. Mitch leaned into it with a hum.

 

“You okay?” Matt thumbed his cheek. 

 

Mitch nodded, feeling so human and stupid. When he managed to croak a word out it was quiet. “Yeah.”

 

Auston heaved a sigh. “Obviously you need to talk about something. Let me finish and we’ll talk.”

 

“I’m fine!” Mitch assured, squirming. “Please don’t stop.”

 

“No,” Auston bit out. “You have something bothering you.”

 

Mitch groaned in defeat. They both kissed him and it felt like a firm ‘shut up’, a reprimand, a pat on the fucking head. Auston ducked back down between his legs and licked at the wound with determination, going long after the skin had healed, until even the pink mark was gone. Auston kissed the spot and then pulled the sheets over the human’s lap. Matt’s arms curled fully around his chest, chin hooking over his shoulder to trap him in place.

 

“We can sit here all night.”

 

Mitch huffed and tried one more time to get away but they had him pretty well pinned. He pawed at them and made sweet noises to try and seduce them but they weren’t having it. Eventually he slumped against Matt and gave up. 

 

“Assholes,” Mitch grumbled. He dropped his eyes to the sheets on his lap. 

 

“Why did you tell me to stop?” Auston pressed while Matt rubbed soothing circles along the human’s stomach. 

 

“I wanted you to leave a mark because…” Mitch bit the side of his lip but he knew the sooner he got it out the sooner it was over with. “Because I’m jealous, or whatever.”

 

Auston’s eyebrows shot up and Matt snorted behind him. “Jealous of what?”

 

“That blood you guys drink during the games,” Mitch admitted. He could feel his ears burning.

 

“I knew something about that was bugging you,” Matt tisked, rubbing his stubbled cheek against his own smooth one. It stung and he made a face. “We talked about this, remember?”

 

“It means something to you,” Mitch insisted.

 

Matt shrugged like it was no big deal. “Bagged blood is just a bag of chips.”

 

“You don’t carry a bag of chips in your hockey pants and feed it to each other to get some cheap adrenaline for OT goals!” Mitch snapped heatedly. The words spilled out of him in a hot rush. He grit his teeth to keep more from coming out. 

 

Then Matt snorted and rolled his eyes and it felt like a sucker punch. Mitch flushed and clenched his eyes shut, teeth grinding. He felt so fucking stupid. He was making a big deal about nothing at all. He shouldn’t have been pushing his insecurities on his partners like this. 

 

Auston lashed out and punched Matt in the shoulder with a fierce glare. Mitch could feel it, moving as the vamp reeled from the blow. “Shut the fuck up! He doesn’t know.”

 

Mitch tried to wipe the pout off his face but he couldn’t. “What don’t I know?”

 

“Don’t tell him,” Mitch snickered, hugging his human and smooching his cheek. “It’s no fun if you tell him.”

 

Auston’s lips pursed, clearly displeased. “It’s obviously upsetting him.”

 

“Guys?” Mitch whined, kicking out a little.

 

“It’s your blood,” Auston stated. Matt groaned. “Shut up, Marty.”

 

Mitch blinked owlishly, lust and jealousy clouding up his head. “What?”

 

“It’s _your_ blood,” Auston insisted. 

 

Mitch gawked between the two of them, jaw slack in shock and the first swell of horror. “How did you get it? Did you take it while I was asleep?”

 

“No! Fuck no. Of course not, Mitchy,” Matt soothed, peppering kisses from his temple to his cheek. “Jesus. We, uh…”

 

“We donate a lot of money to the hospital where the team gives blood,” Auston rattled off easily. He looked like a man giving confession. “And we buy your blood. We give enough to make up for it. Yeah, we know it’s wrong and we should’ve just asked you but we didn’t want to scare you.”

 

Mitch flushed all over and his cock throbbed under the sheet. _His_ blood? He almost couldn’t believe it. It was what he’d secretly fantasized about but hadn’t dared to think about around his boyfriends. 

 

“Why-” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat to try again. “Why do you want it?”

 

Mitch suddenly felt bad even as he pressed a palm tight to his dick through the sheets. “Am I not, uh...giving you guys enough? Are you having cravings? I read that vampires get really bad cravings if they’ve been on bagged blood too long.” A different kind of horror struck him. “Shit, is that why we lost the last game? Because you two haven’t fed?”

 

Matt’s grip loosened up and Auston was looking at him like he’d grown a second head.

 

“ _Shit_ , it was!” Mitch dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. “That game was my fuck up and I knew it. I told you guys I didn’t want you feeding off someone else and-”

 

Matt slapped a hand over his mouth and he struggled weakly but withered under the looks they gave him. 

 

“Mitchy, babe, shut up,” Matt patted his mouth lightly and Mitch batted his hand away. “Breathe a little.”

 

Auston watched their human carefully until his breaths became a little less shaky. “We’re older than we look, Mitch. I can go a month on bagged blood and not even feel it. Matt can go three and still board four guys a game no problem.”

 

Mitch tipped his head back to catch Matt’s eyes. “Three?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

His nose scrunched up. “So it’s my blood because?”

 

Auston rolled his eyes again. “Don’t be dense.”

 

Matt shifted Mitch around and picked him up onto his lap, hugging his side and making it easier to look at him. Mitch felt ridiculously small perched on his leg but Matt’s smile made him melt. “ _Because_ it’s you. That’s what riles us up, okay?”

 

Mitch almost didn’t believe them. “Really?”

 

“Yes, dumbass,” Auston huffed. “Did you think we were spiking with anyone? I’m sorry we bought your blood but we really couldn’t think of a non-creepy way to ask you if we could nip at you for plays.”

 

“Why do you need to nip at all?” Mitch frowned between them. “You guys play great on bagged blood?”

 

Auston and Matt shared a look of exasperation before they moved together. Mitch yelped as he was thrown back onto the mattress. Auston and Matt climbed above him, almost shoulder to shoulder and blocking out the lamp light. He expected their fangs to be out, for blown pupils, but not the tender looks and the careful fingertips on his skin. He shivered and they took turns kissing his cheeks, his lips, bussing their mouths along his jawline. 

 

“It’s you, Mitchy,” Matt sighed into his ear, air tickling the skin. 

 

“You taste better than anything,” Auston admitted, mouth pressed just under his jaw. “ _You’re_ who gets us riled up.”

 

“No one else does it for us like you do, swear,” Matt promised, pushing up and kissing his awed mouth. “You’re it for us. Your blood is...Christ, Mitchy.”

 

“You’re our human mate,” Auston whispered affectionately, eyes hooded as his words spilled across Mitch’s collarbone. “We don’t want to hurt you or drink too much. Tasting you before OT is…” He rested his forehead against Mitch’s chest with a shaky exhale. 

 

“We get one lick of you and we’re ready to take on anyone,” Matt swore. He sat up and cupped Mitch’s cheek and the simple act made the human blush. “You’re our boost. There’s no one else I carry around in my hockey pants, okay?”

 

“I really should be more upset,” Mitch murmured to himself, grinding against his palm through the sheet. “But that’s kind of what I wanted, I guess? I just want to…” He pulled Auston down and hid in the crook of his neck. “I want to be all you need, you know?”

 

“You are,” Auston swore. “You’re ours, Mitch.”

 

“All we want,” Matt promised.

 

Their words washed over him and the knots in his chest and stomach came loose. He sighed and slumped between them, hands curled around their arms to keep them close. They rumbled and rubbed their cheeks against his neck and shoulders. He knew it was a primal scenting thing, physical touch and laying their claim and all that. Though most humans just put up with it, Mitch loved it. He melted between them and breathed easier as they assured him in their own way that he was loved. 

 

When he woke up between them the next morning, the doubt was completely gone. And when they shared a hit of red during the next game, Mitch got his own smug thrill and played his heart out during OT. He assisted Auston in the game-winning goal and they had their celebration with Martin back in their hotel room. 

 

And if the team snickered fondly at their antics, they didn’t mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
